Boredom Cullen Style
by iLuvEdward19
Summary: Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle are trying to past the time while the rest of the Cullens are out hunting. Please Review!


The Products of Boredom

Me, Alice, and Emmett were sitting in the huge Cullen living room. Carlisle was in his study and everyone else was out hunting. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch going aimlessly through TV channels, while me and Alice were cuddled up in the ottoman chair. We were flipping through _Modern Bride _picking out things we liked and discussing decoration details for the wedding.

"I'M BOARD." Emmett suddenly bellowed making me jump.

"Well, what do you suppose we do, Emmett?" Alice asked still concentrating on the magazine. "I dunno - something!! _Anything _to occupy me!" he said exasperated.

Alice looked up from the magazine and tilted her head as if concentrating. "I know what we can do," she exclaimed excitedly. She jumped up and flitted over to the stereo. She pushed a few buttons and soft music began playing through the surround sound.

"Come on Emmett - let's dance," Alice practically sang in her silvery voice.

Emmett hopped off the couch and started spinning Alice in lithe circles.

I just watched, amazed at the impossible grace with which they moved until I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Carlisle was standing there. "May I have this dance," he asked.

"Yes you may," I responded, placing my hand in his waiting one. "But I warn you - I really can't dance,"

"Oh, nonsense. It's all in the leading," he disagreed. He pulled me out of the chair and began twirling us around the room.

I guess it really was all in the leading, since I had yet to trip over my bare feet. I saw a bright flash of light from my peripheral vision. I turned my head to see Alice with a red digital camera in her hands. There was another flash when Carlisle brought me into a dip.

When the song ended, Emmett walked up beside us. "Can I cut in?" he asked. Carlisle stepped away, "Of coarse you can," he said politely.

At that, Emmett grabbed Carlisle and proceeded to try and spin him in a circle. Me and Alice busted out laughing as she snapped another picture.

Alice went to change songs and "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing. Before I could protest, Emmett snatched me up and started spinning and dipping us to the beat.

"Okay, now this _is_ fun," I giggled as Carlisle and Alice shimmied past us. "Of coarse it is. I don't know why you don't like dancing. You're actually good at it when you have the right partner," he said winking at me. I just laughed again and I saw another flash from the camera.

After dancing to "Don't Cha" and "Hips Don't Lie", Emmett disappeared upstairs. I asked Alice what he was doing, but she just smiled and said he was 'just being Emmett'.

After about 5 minuets of the three of sitting on the couch thinking of what else to do, Emmett suddenly reappeared. When I first saw him, I nearly lost it, but I _tried_ to keep a straight face.

He was wearing a black baseball cap on backwards, a green tank top, swim trunks, a _blue_ fur coat, flip flops, gold medallions, and huge Hollywood sunglasses!!!!!!! Alice caught that picture-perfect moment as soon Emmett was down the stairs.

"I guess I should've known," I said shaking my head. "Known what?" he asked strutting around the room. "That you work part-time as a pimp," I said as I burst into hysterical giggles.

"Hey don't be hatin. You know I be looking fly'!!!!" he said laughing.

"So exactly _why _do you look like that?" I asked.

"Because I never get to dress like this - Rose never lets me!!" he said with a martyred expression.

"So that's the reason you look like a gangster smurf?" I asked eyeing the ridiculous blue coat that dropped all the way to his knees. "Yep," he said, popping the p.

We spent the next hour and half taking pictures. In one, Emmett was flexing his biceps with me sitting on his right arm and Alice sitting on his left. I had the backwards hat and Hollywood glasses on, and Alice had the huge blue coat and medallions on.

After a while, we ran out of things to occupy us, so we started dancing again. I knew all this would come in handy.- I would need the practice for the wedding.

I was slow dancing again with Carlisle and Alice with Emmett when I heard cars coming up the driveway. Despite the fact that the rest of the family was back home, we kept dancing.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and of course, Edward all filed in.

We kept dancing until the end of the song. When it ended and another started up, we all paired up with our significant others. When Edward took my hand, he was absolutely beaming. He pulled me into his strong arms and led us into graceful circles.

"So you'll dance with my brother and father, and yet not with me?" he asked with an expression of mock hurt. "I'm dancing with you now aren't I?" I pointed out.

"Okay, but why the sudden urge to dance now?"

I just shrugged. "There was nothing else for us to do,"

"Yeah I assumed that - judging by how Emmett's dressed. He tends to get a little extreme when he's board," he said tilting his head towards his brother who was dancing with Rosalie and _still _dressed like a ghetto pimp. I just giggled.

"It's good practice for our reception anyways," I said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed as he leaned down and kissed me. At that moment, I once again saw the camera flash, and turned to see Alice dancing with Jasper ,still armed with her camera.

After the last dance ended, we all sat down in the living room. Alice hooked the camera up to the big screen TV and started going through all of today's pictures.

Everyone laughed at me and Alice on Emmett's arms wearing pieces of his outfit.

"Wow, that was fun!!!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah it was," I agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get board more often then," Emmett said.

The rest of us just groaned in response.


End file.
